


Appetite of a People-Pleaser

by little_coffins



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_coffins/pseuds/little_coffins
Summary: Tamaki Suoh visits the boss of a "porting" business with his father, and meets a young boy.





	1. To Meet So young... Tragic.

When Tamaki moved to Japan, he'd kept his eye out for the brown haired boy. He was, he'd say about seven at the time, and according to his father, he was attending an important business meeting with the boss of a big porting business in Yokohama.

It wasn't unusual for his father to bring him along for such trips, he always said that it was the duty of a Suoh to pass on the knowledge of business to their children to keep the family in the rosters.

This trip, however, his father was reluctant to take Tamaki along, stating how it was incredibly important business, and must be handled delicately for the deal to go through without a hitch. But, in the end, he'd reluctantly allowed Tamaki to attend with him, explaining to him that the man had a six year old son he could play with while they were hashing out business details.

No, he stood about a meter away from a sullen looking boy, he had wavy, chocolate brown hair that famed his childish face well, knee high black gartered socks, shorts and a button up shirt. That was all normal, not at all out of place, but two things caught Tamaki's eye, even at such a young, oblivious age.

One:  
Those were too many bandages. Beneath the socks and the way up his legs till they ducked behind the cuffs of his shorts were tightly wound bandages. His arms seemed to be much the same, and one of his eyes was covered with a bandage that wound around his head tightly.

Two:  
He looked flat. Most kids he met had some energy to them, and not necessarily in the jumping around, bubbly sense, some had a quiet energy, shy and meek that gave off some form of energy, of excitement, nervousness, boredom, anger, anything, but this boy before him lacked that in every sense. He just stared at him in what he thought was likely disinterest, but goodness knows it could be something completely different.

Otherwise, no matter how off putting, Tamaki gave an excited wave.

"Hello! I'm Tamaki! What's your name?" Tamaki stuck out his hand mimicking the way his father always did in greeting of others.

"Shuuji Tsushima." The boys eye's briefly flitted from his extended hand back up to his face.

"Nice to meet you Shuuji-kun! Our dad's are talking, wanna play?" Tamaki bounded forward, grasping Shuuji's arm and leading him as he looked around the room they were currently in. It hardly looked like a bedroom, the only thing that could have possibly given away that it was even in use was a small picture from of the bedside table, with Shuuji and a tall, older looking fellow.

"Not really." Shuuji's response was as flat as he unfortunately anticipated. Tamaki's face formed a pout as he stepped back and turned to the brown haired boy. 

"You don't wanna play?" Tamaki questioned.

"No." Shuuji rubbed at the wrist soothingly that Tamaki had towed him forward with.

"Not at all?" Tamaki asked incredulously.

"Nuh uh." Shuuji gave a shake of his head with that one.

Tamaki blinked, "well... What do we do than?" Tamaki wandered over to the doorway.

"We can walk around." It came as a bland statement as he looked past Tamaki out into the hallway. Tamaki perked up at the suggestion, trudged over to Shuuji once more and hooked their arms together and strode back towards the hallway.

As the walked quietly down the halls with only Tamaki speaking, nattering on about of a mix between his mother and the latest cartoons he'd seen on TV they pasted Kouyou. She strode past in a huff, wiping her face with the heels of her hands as she passed them by without so much as a glance. 

Tamaki had stopped speaking and moving to stare at Kouyou's retreating form.

"Why does she look so sad?" Tamaki said softly arms no longer linked with Shuuji, now crossed over his chest with a melancholic look on his face.

"She tried to leave." Shuuji's response was short and simple, but Tamaki managed to catch a look in his eyes, anger, jealously maybe, it was unclear in the mere moments it was there. 

"Why can't she leave?" Tamaki's head tilted and brows pinched at the statement, confused as to how they could make her stay. To him, she looked like an adult, for heavens sake! A big kid could do as they please, yes? Surely.

"No one can leave, boss made her come back." Tamaki gave Shuuji a weird look when he referred to his own father as boss. What a strange thing to call your father, not dad, not daddy, nor father. Boss.

"Oh." Tamaki, gave a slight nod despite not understanding in the least.

"Shouldn't you kids be in Shuuji's room?" The voice suddenly behind him tor a startled shout from Tamaki's lips, spinning around to see a tall long haired man in a white coat staring down at him and Shuuji. He gave them a kind smile as he chanced a glance down the hall, seemingly checking for any adults.

"You boys best return to Shuuji's room, I have no doubt their meeting ought to be down in a few moments." He cooed at them, placing a hand on each of the smalls of their backs, guiding them forward and back to whence the came.

Sure enough, father was standing out side of the room, looking anxious. Beside him was the older man from the photo propped in Shuuji's bedroom, his long wiry hair looked greasier and his spindly limbs lookef even thinner in real life. His mind suppplied the word sick for him. 

The man who had guided them back traded a few words with the men before saying his goodbyes to the boys and sauntering off.

As Tamaki and his father were on their way out, he caught a glimpse of emotion on Shuuji's face as father placed his hand on the back of his head and began to turn him towards his room.

Fear.


	2. 8 years later part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a vacation with the host club, Tamaki runs into a familiar face. It gets him thinking...

"But Haruhii.... You said that we could bring you somewhere as long as it was still in Japan!" Hikaru cawed.

"Plus! We're travelling modestly as well! We're on a train!" Kaoru replied.

"Yeah... First class." Haruhi said, sounding defeated.

"Still! We're not leaving Japan-"

"-And aren't even flying to Yokohama!"

"Still, couldn't we have done something less... Big?" Haruhi asked pleadingly. 

Currently, the host club was packed onto a train cart, Honey chowing down on cake, Kyoya (attempting, at least) reading, and Haruhi and the twins were conversing.

Surprisingly, the host club's king himself was silent, watching buildings pass by quickly with a pinched expression.

Building after building whizzed past, but his eyes never once focused on any of them, instead staring trance like into thin air.

He kept thinking of the son of that porting business man...

Frankly, the memory had entirely slipped from his mind until the twins had mentioned that their city of choice to bring Haruhi to was Yokohama.

"Maybe we'll see real life Mafioso's!" The twins exclaimed in unison, staring mischievously at one another.

"That'd best not happen. Yokohama's Mafia is incredibly powerful, and I doubt even our lineage could protect us from having our heads shipped to our families..."

"Wow... That's really scary Kyo-chan."

"Still! Seeing the mafia in action sounds so cool! Like right out of an action movie!"

Now that he thought about that, the entire thing became a lot more frightening. The teenage girl who couldn't leave... Well, actually the girl was probably younger than his current age at the time, which means she's likely nearly an adult now.

Did she get to leave?

"Will you two stop talking about the Mafia? This isn't a movie, and if you two managed to get into trouble with them, no one would swoop in to help you."

"Hey Tama-chan, what's wrong?" It was Honey who pulled Tamaki from his thoughts, finally tearing his gaze from the passing scenery back to his friends.

"Huh?" He replied dumbly.

"Wow boss, not even listening to our very important conversation, don't you know? We were talking about Haruhi's-"

"Tamaki-senpai, are you okay? You seem upset." It was Haruhi to cut the twins off before they managed to say something to further rile up the blonde teen.

"Oh... I just realized I've been here. To Yokohama, I mean."

"That isn't very surprising, Senpai." Haruhi shrugged slightly, jostling slightly when the train pulled into the station. The light that had earlier beamed through disappeared, going black before the artificial light of fluorescent bulbs poured in.

"Aha! We're here!"

He wondered if the boy covered in bandages eyes still looked like that.

...

"Haruhi! Look! A crepe stand! I've never been to something like this-" the rest of the twins words became white noise, static on an old channelless TV. 

Ahead stood a figured draped in black, an overly sized coat resting on slim shoulders, brown wavy hair and black dress pants. All incredibly formal wear, minus the jacket. The white button up shirt with the tie, the dress shoes, all just like that of a common businessman or a boy from a private school.

What did stand out was the bandages. Wound around his head, around his arms and wrists, tight across his throat, no doubt being uncomfortable. Both a cast and boot cast, he looked like he had been hit by a truck with all those injuries. Far too many injuries for a teen boy.

It had been too much for a six year old as well.

It was also too much for a fifteen year old.

All the years to pass, eight of them to be exact had brought a fair amount of change to to the brown haired boy. He was taller, though he was a fair amount shorter than Tamaki himself currently was. He was stick thin, just like he had been when he was younger. Tucked beneath his arm pits were crutches to help him move around, considering his big boot cast, something that was actually new from when he'd last seen him.

Pale flesh enunciated by the sterile white of his bandages clashing with the deep brown of his hair and dark attire, he stood out amongst a crowd of average passersby.

He was leaned against the side of a little garden surrounded by benches, big flowers and decorative grasses at his back as he casually read a book, a flat and dispassionate look on his face as his eyes roved the pages.

"Who's that, Senpai?" Haruhi stopped, catching his attention by stopping. Her question caught the attention of the others who in turn stopped as well, staring curiously at him.

"I..." He began, failing to spit words out, so unlike his usual self. Always able to spit words out rapid fire, but in this moment, he was at a loss.

A single, burnt umber eye flicked up, staring at him through thick dark lashes. Completely flat.

"Know him." He finished lamely, now the both of them staring each other down.

Pitching forward, the teen fluidly closed his book and stuck it into his coat pocket, grasping his crutches and moving surprisingly quickly forward toward him. 

Tamaki shifted himself to properly face the approaching boy, and he could hear the rest of the club now around him as well.

About half a meter away, he stopped, leaning his weight onto his left crutch, tilting his head slightly and looking up at him with an unsettling smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The smile in no context couldn't be considered charming, only vicious, and conniving, like a cat caught an especially tasty looking mouse, and was toying with it a little before tearing it apart. Patient yet anticipating the thrill of the kill. 

His hands felt cold, despite the warm weather.

His mouth opened, his brain trying to come up with words, even in the presence of what his brain could best call a predator, but turns out his effort was unnecessary, as the teen before him spoke first.

"Ah... Tamaki Suoh, yes? I do recall my father did business with your family some years ago." A harmless question.  
Their eyes locked like it was an arm wrestling match, a match which Tamaki was losing pathetically easily.

Click.

He was severely overreacting to this! This was a normal conversation between two acquaintances, people who met through their fathers. A common situation. One he was completely blowing out of proportion.  
Stupid!

He caught his words again, and with a smile, he spoke.

"Of course! That's me! Your Shuji Tsushima, right? I remember when our fathers did business together! I came to your home, and we wandered through the halls! That place sure was huge! And there was that girl, and then the man with the white coat brought us back to our fathers after a while!" He felt more at ease, and with his calming down brought the tenseness of the others down significantly.

"It's been a while since I've been called that," that smile widened to a grin, eye narrowing up at him.

His stomach sank again.

"What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

Stepping forward, bent at the waist and looking upwards, Tamaki almost stepped back at the sudden proximity.

"Shuji. No one has called me Shuji for a year now." His eyes crinkled closed, the grin returning to a smirk.

"No one's called you your... Name in a while?" He asked, brows knitting together in confusion.

"No, nowadays I go by Dazai since the old man kicked the bucket." He hummed almost thoughtfully, eyeing the group behind him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for your loss!" Tamaki exclaimed, feeling himself try to back track from the current topic of conversation.

The bandaged boy-- Dazai, as he now preferred -- simply waved his hand lazily, dismissing the condolences.

"So, what brings you and these friends of yours to Yokohama? Surely not busy, considering you are all the heirs to incredibly diverse companies which have nothing to do with one another." He regarded the entire group now, not just Tamaki himself.

"Oh! Our friend here Haruhi wasn't open to leaving the country for a vacation, so we're visiting here instead! Still in the country but different scenery!" Tamaki explained, gesturing at Haruhi who stood beside him.

"Ah, I see. Is there some sort of adult figure here? You ought not to be wondering around here unsupervised. Your all of wealthy heritage, and there's some new rising groups here that'd love to hold you for ransom." The twins chimed in at this point, looking ecstatic at the prospect of learning about one of these elusive groups.

"Oh! Do you mean--"

"--the Port Mafia?" The twins questioned enthusiastically, leaning in and crowding the bandaged teens space. He tried to step back discreetly, but they followed, so he ended up slightly shrinking down beneath their looming inquisitive forms.

"Guys, back up, he isn't liking that." Haruhi-- ever the voice of reason amongst the club members-- delivered a swift but light smack upside their heads, causing them to draw back reluctantly.

"The Port Mafia wouldn't pull something so high profile right now, their still recovering from the previous bosses poor decisions." He frowned, regarding the twins disdainfully for getting up into his personal space like that.

"Come on! Join us for the day mister bandage boy!" The twins shouted simultaneously, grasping his upper arms and yanking him forward as they began walking in a different direction, nattering away as they did, seemingly oblivious to they fact that they just yanked a currently heavily injured boy away from his crutches, and were now pulling him away, stumbling the entire time, towards somewhere he frankly probably wasn't supposed to be going. 

The others began to join them, and Haruhi griped at them for doing that to the kid, tucking his crutches beneath her arm pit as she caught up, trying to ward off the twins so she could give him his obviously much needed medically assigned assistance.

He was thinking now.

Something was wrong then.

Something is still wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 2 to this, and I may add other little mini stories in the future, like Dazai and Tamaki being adults? E h

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I hc that Dazai/Shuuji is the prior bosses son. Also sorry if Tamaki is inaccurate, I'm goin' off of memory ngl lmao.
> 
> If y'all are interested I could make a continuation of this.


End file.
